Half Breed
by Coffee Toffee Twisted Froste
Summary: I was pregnant. Not only was I pregnant, but it was with my enemy’s child. Edward’s kid. A vampire and werewolf… a werepire. A half breed. How could a one night stand lead to this! I had already broken the treaty but now I had really disgraced everyone!
1. Introduction: Never Should Have Happened

**Hey, it's George…yes, that's my nickname. My really name's Jenny. So, I put this story up on another account but took it down because…it doesn't matter why. Anyway, so I'm putting it up on this account. I'm writing the story with some help from Squeaky, Blubber, Twin, and Gatorade… (go to the profile page to understand who I'm talking about.) Now, I know Edward probably wouldn't do this but hell, it's fanfiction and anything can happen. Some please no flames but do R&R! If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

Introduction: Never Should Have Happened

How long do you suppose one can stand celibacy? Would you hide your urges from the one you loved so that you wouldn't hurt their weak form? What if you couldn't hold it? What if your will power had burned out? Would you go behind the back of your lover to fill your needs?

The lightning flashed around the mistress's house. The knight entered into what he knew would be a troubled situation for all if anyone found out. His lover lay fast asleep in her bed. She didn't even realize he was gone.

Lightning flashed again. One hundred and eight years of urges held in. They ripped around at his insides begging to be freed from their lair. No longer could the knight hold them in. He prayed that his lover would forgive him for what he planned to do.

The mistress sat on the bed and beckoned for him to come. The knight felt his heart telling him to stop but he could bear the urge no longer.

Fire entwined with ice. The two forces were never supposed to touch but tonight in the mist of it all a miracle occurred. Something not born from flesh or mind appeared out of nowhere and banded the two forces together to created a force that the eyes of man nor beast had ever looked upon.

The mistress's eyes locked on the knight's. The two stared at each other both knowing they had gone against both parties' codes of honor. The treaty had been broken, ripped to shreds and now burned in the fiery depths of hell. Both felt ashamed but both a little satisfied too. This was no case of Romeo and Juliet. No, it was a mere one night stand.

The knight stood up and nodded to the mistress as a sign of gratitude. The mistress looked down in embarrassment but nodded to show him she understood. The knight put a single finger under her chin to give her one last kiss. Their lips touch for barely a second as they held each other's gaze in a sort of a trance.

The knight back up from the bed and walked to the window. He opened the hatch and waved a feebly goodbye. Then, just as it had begun, it was over.

The mistress stood up with the blanket wrapped around her nude body and tiptoed over to the window to watch the knight disappear. She longed deep inside for him to stay but knew it was never possible. A single word trailed from her lips in a sort of an agony filled whisper:

"Edward…"

**Well? What'd you think? Did you enjoy? I hope you understood who the mistress, the knight, and lover were. I'll update soon. Reviews really help me:)-Jenny/George**


	2. Oh for One So Sweet

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I kinda wish I hadn't deleted it in the first place. This is my only story on Coffee Toffee Twisted Froste. The rest are my friends who've decided to rent a few slots lol. Well, here comes chapter one. Oh yea, this takes place from the…I guess the middle of Eclipse and goes from there. **

Chapter one: Oh for One So Sweet

Leah's POV:

The mist spread over the field in thick, white layers. It was around six in the morning and even though I felt physically tired, I felt mentally awake.

"These better go away…" I mumbled studying the discolorations on my arms, legs, and other parts of my body that I'd rather not mention.

The discolorations, or bruises as one might refer to, were from Edward. I guess that Edward and I thought that maybe since I was a werewolf my body would heal quickly if I did happen to get bruised.

I plopped down on my bed and thought about what I had done last night. I hated Edward and I really disliked Bella… maybe I did what I did to get back at Bella for hurting Jacob… Maybe I did what I did to get back at Sam, Emily, my father for not making healthier choices, the pack… I had really disgraced my family, my friends, everyone around me but for some odd reason, it didn't really matter to me. It was a onetime thing. Nothing bad could come out of it except the weirdness and tension that would be between Edward and me whenever we were around each other.

I looked down at my bruises and noticed they were slowly fading away. Good. I sniffed the air. It reeked of vampire sweetness. It wasn't just the room itself, it was me.

"Edward, you and your stupid bloodsucker scent…" I growled.

I decided to try to wash off the horrid scent. I got into the shower and scrubbed my skin as hard as I could but no matter what I did the scent seemed to still linger on me. After about forty times of lathering myself with different soaps and creams I gave up.

"Leah! Seth! Get ready for school!" I heard my mother call.

"Crap…" I mumbled under my breath.

Maybe my clothes would help hid the scent. I pulled on a hoodie and jeans hoping that they would douse the smell some. I sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Are you planning to go to Alaska Leah?" Seth joked as he 'admired' my clothing choice.

"Burn in hell…" I mumbled sitting down.

Seth stuck his tongue out. I was very tempted to grab it and rip it out of his big mouth but I didn't.

"So…what were you up to last night?" Seth asked, "Really weird noises were coming out of your room…really really weird noises…Were you watching a ghost movie or something?"

I swallowed really hard, "Uh…" I began. Think Leah think! "Uh…yea…I was watching um…some movie on TV…I uh…think it was called um… Beetlejuice…"

Seth stared at me for a really long time, "Why didn't you tell me it was that movie!? I love that movie! God Leah!"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. He bought it…good… The rest of breakfast was in silence which gave me some mild relief.

"Leah, can you give Jacob a ride to school today?" my mother asked.

I groaned, "Not really…"

My mother frowned, "You really have no choice Leah. I didn't mean the question as yes or no. I already told Billy you would."

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob has a motorcycle can't he drive himself?"

Mother sighed, "His motorcycle has been acting up and Billy doesn't want him to ride it."

"Why? It's not like if he crashes it'll hurt or kill him." I mumbled.

"Leah Clearwater! I have not been pleased with your attitude lately! You don't have to be happy but at least humor me by helping Billy out. He was your father's friend." My mother snapped.

"Do NOT talk about my father." I glared.

I bent down beside my chair and ripped my backpack from the ground.

"C'mon Seth." I growled.

Seth knew that I was in horrid mood so he decided not to push me. He grabbed his bag and followed me out to the car.

I really didn't want to deal with Jacob. He was the one person who really knew Edward's smell and if he smelled Edward on me…

"Leah, stop! You're about to pass Jacob's place." Seth said breaking my trail of thoughts.

I glowered as I pulled up into the driveway. Jacob was sitting on the front porch looking also very moody. He would probably rather walk then ride with me… he was really welcome to. I didn't mind.

Jacob got up and opened the passenger door of my car. He looked at me for a really long time and crinkled his nose.

"What's that smell?" he grumbled.

"Uh… a new perfume I'm trying out… Now are you getting in the car or not?! You're letting the bugs in." I snarled.

Jacob inhaled and got into the car.

My stomach gurgled and bubbled. I pressed my hand to it to try to get it to settle. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that fast… then again, I usually do eat that fast and don't get the bubbles… Could I be getting sick?

**Uh oh! I think you know what's going on. Yea yea, I know, you can't really tell if you're pregnant until like week five but remember, this is no normal pregnancy. Leah is going to be pregnant much longer then Stephanie Meyer's version of being pregnant with a half vampire but her pregnancy will be shorter than a normal human's. Leah is a werewolf in this story… Please R&R.**


	3. The Growing Accident

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope this story becomes more popular:) Edward will become a major character after the baby's born. Jacob is very important in the story too.**

Chapter two: The Growing Accident

Leah's POV:

A week flew by in a very smooth manner. The bruises had disappeared as had the smell. Things seemed to be normal except for the occasional vomiting incident. I hadn't quite figured out what could be causing it. Maybe I could be allergic to this new type of wheat bread my mother was buying…

I watched as Mr. Ethridge, my calculus teacher, scribbled definitions and numbers on the chalk powered black board. Calculus was my least favorite class especially when you were learning the same concept over and over again.

"So…" Mr. Ethridge said scribbling some numbers on the board, "If the variable X is equal to 27 to the fifth power then that must mean the variable Y is equal to…"

"19 to the fourth power…" the class droned.

Mr. Ethridge nodded, "Right…so…now that we know that…"

I watched as Mr. Ethridge began to scribble a new problem down. I sighed and tapped my pencil on the desk. I'd rather be anywhere else than here…

My stomach seemed too responded to my wish. It started to gurgle and bubble. I groaned. That wasn't what I meant!

My hand shot up in the air.

Mr. Ethridge saw it and rolled his eyes, "Bathroom again Ms. Clearwater?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Ms. Clearwater, does this happen often or only in _my _class?" Mr. Ethridge asked.

I had been using the bathroom a lot lately… especially in Mr. Ethridge's class.

"I really need to go Mr. Ethridge!" I begged.

Mr. Ethridge rolled his eyes and pointed at the door, "Go."

I nodded a thank you and ran out the room.

I pushed open the bathroom door and stumbled in. Nobody was in the bathroom except Tessa Gould. She smiled at me.

"Hey Leah." She said.

"Tessa, what are you doing?" I breathed as I ran into a stall.

"Eh, waiting for the results of another pregnancy test." She said simply.

I nodded as I leaned over the toilet, "What… is this like the tenth time you've gotten pregnant?" I gasped.

She leaned back against the sink, "This would make it number three."

I gagged and panted, "That…makes…it…any…better?"

Tessa chuckled, "Eh? What can I say? I'm one slut… not many people would say them about themselves… Besides, I've taken care of Karma and Destiny very well…"

I threw up into the toilet. There went my breakfast, all in a slimy chunky mess…

Tessa walked over, "Ya know… you've been very sick lately…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm NOT pregnant Tessa…"

I stood up and flushed the contents of by breakfast away.

"Well, I just happen to have an extra test with me… Why don't you just have a little bit of fun?" Tessa said handing me a box.

I looked down and then looked back at Tessa.

"Go on. All ya do is piss on the little stick." Tessa encouraged.

I shrugged, "Ah, what the hell. It's not like I have anything else to do."

Tessa smiled, "Now there's a Leah I'd like to see more off. I'll wait here and we can look at our test together. What's another five minutes of me waiting?"

I shut the stall door and popped the little stick out of the box. I waited as nature took it's coarse.

"Well? How'd it go?" Tessa asked as I stepped out of the stall.

I shrugged and leaned back against the sink.

"So, how's the so called baby daddy?" Tessa asked.

"There is no baby daddy." I corrected.

Tessa winked, "Right… Anyway, my baby daddy is Dwaine Jones… that is, if I am pregnant…"

I nodded, "I'm not surprised…"

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I fumbled with the pregnancy test box. I really wonder if I was pregnant. I'd never put two and two together but now that I did…it made a whole lot of sense… But, I couldn't be pregnant, besides, it was too early to tell anyway right? Could vampires have some super growing trait? Could me being a female werewolf have any effect?

"Well! Time to check!" Tessa said, "Alright, you know the drill… wait, no you don't… Okay! So, if there's one line it means you're not pregnant, two means you are."

I nodded, "Okay… um, we'll look down together… three…two…one…"

"Now!" Tessa finished.

I glanced down at my pregnancy test. Two lines…two lines… TWO LINES!!!! No! It had to be wrong! I couldn't be pregnant! It wasn't possible! It wasn't fair!

"Hey! I guess Karma and Destiny won't have another sibling after all! I'm not pregnant!" Tessa smiled, "So Leah, how about you?" she asked trying to get a peek at my test.

I quickly snapped the test in half and threw it away, "I'm not pregnant…" I mumbled.

Tessa looked at me confused, "Then why'd you just snap your test in half?"

"Because I felt like it okay?! Now quit wasting my time! I'm missing calculus! I growled stomping out of the bathroom.

"Oookay…" Tessa mumbled.

I didn't really care what Tessa thought of me right now. What really mattered was I was pregnant. Not only was I pregnant, but it was with enemy's child. Edward's kid. A vampire and werewolf… a werepire. A half breed.

**Poor Leah… what will happen next?! Please REVIEW! **


	4. Disgusted and Broken

**Thanks for all of the reviews folks! UGH! My face and body burns and aches. I'm on this medicine for my bleeding disorder and it makes me really sick. I can't eat or drink anything for twelve hours after having the medicine because it would kill me… So, I guess you lucked out because all I can really do at the moment is type… Yea, so please R&R!!**

Chapter three: Disgusted and Broken

Leah's POV:

Pregnant… Me pregnant… Edward and I had created a little being inside of me…if you'd consider _it _a being.

I didn't even go back to class. I ran out the door and towards the woods. My hands hit the ground and shifted into paws. My paws pounded on the ground as I ran faster and deeper into the woods.

_Leah you stupid excuse for a werewolf! How could you do that with him? How could you forget about using protection?! Did you think that just because he was a vampire meant he didn't have the ability to inseminate you?_

I kept running until I came to a large pond in the deepest part woods. I trotted over to the edge and looked down. I saw my reflection, my gray fur brushed up against the water causing the water and my reflection to shake. I stared into the cold water. It's silky ripples ran under my paws causing me to shiver.

I could always terminate the pregnancy that has to be at least one abortion clinic in Washington… Then again, this creature inside of me probably wouldn't be affected my any of the tools used to abort the fetus… and then there's always the possibility of it attacking the doctors if they did tried to remove it from my person too soon, I mean, who knows what this thing could be capable of doing.

The wind blew lightly against the still air the leaves to fall into the pond.

Edward… How could I tell him that I was carrying his kid?! How could I break the news to the pack, my family, my friends, and the Cullens? I should have known this would all come back and nip me on my hind courters.

I looked down at my reflection again. A low growl rumbled through my body and in an angry rage I slashed and snapped at the once still water.

I had ruined my life. I was done for. I had nothing left. My pride and dignity stolen and burned.

I could run. That's it. I could disappear and leave the past behind. The Cullens had done it so why couldn't I? I mean, how hard could it be to hide among six billion people in the world?

I turned away from the pond and started to run towards home. I could pack up a few items and be on my merry way.

It was only at matter of minutes before I had reached the house. I quickly phased back into my human form and sprinted into the house.

What should I bring? Where am I going? How much money should I carry? Those questions wound their way into my brain as I started to throw pieces of clothing in a suit case. I needed to get out of here and fast. Mom got home from work around five and it was…I don't know what time…but, I wasn't going to stop now to check.

My suit case was filled to the brim with clothes and other accessories. It was very hard to zip shut but I did it. I went to my jar of cash and pulled out every single bill that was in there… $2345…my birthday money, my Christmas money, my winning bets money, all of it was coming.

I trampled down the stairs and back outside. Since my car was still at school I would be forced to take the old pickup truck my father had used for his fishing trips. I threw my bag in the back and opened the driver's door.

Did I really want to go through with this? Is this what I really wanted? I had no choice.

I started to get into the front seat when I saw, to my horror; the big yellow school bus pulled up in front of my house and out came a very pissed off looking Seth.

"Where the hell were you?" he growled, "Did you know that I was forced to sit beside ugly Betty and I'm not talking about the one on TV!"

"Sorry." I mumbled hopping into the car.

Seth looked at me, "Where're you going and why isn't it in your car?"

"I'm leaving." I said simply.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because…I don't like it here…"I mumbled.

Seth looked confused, "Wait, so you're actually leaving? As in, going away and never coming back?"

I nodded, "That's the idea."

Seth took a step closer, "See, I don't think the reason your leaving Is because you don't like it here."

I sighed, "Whatever Seth… I have to go so I can try to beat as much rush hour traffic as I can."

Seth frowned, "Mm… you've been awfully sick lately…"

Seth paced around the car for a minute before his eyes grew as large as milk saucers.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant aren't you?! Aren't you!?" he gasped.

I hung my head low in shame.

"So…all that noise last week…it was… Oh my god! That's sick!" Seth gagged, So, who's the father?! Jacob?!"

I didn't answer.

Seth's mouth dropped, "Was it Sam?! I thought he wasn't over you!"

I shook my head.

"Qwill?" Seth asked, "Paul? Embry?!"

I shook my head again.

Seth's squeezed his eyes shut, "Oh my God! It was Billy wasn't it?! You had sex with Jacob's father?!"

"No you pervert it wasn't Billy… it was…" should I trust my brother?

"Well?! I'm waiting here!" Seth said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Edward? Edward who?!"

Suddenly Seth's mouth dropped wide open and his entire body started to quiver.

"EDWARD CULLEN?! YOU DID IT WITH-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, "Say his name again and I'll rip out your voice box!" I hissed.

"Leah! Why?! Of all the people…Edward?! He has a girlfriend…does Bella know?!" Seth whispered.

I shook my head, "No one has to know. I'm leaving. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I started to turn the key in the ignition but Seth stopped me.

"I'm coming with you." He said firmly.

I shook my head, "No, you're staying here."

Seth sighed, "Alright…but, you know how bad I can be with keeping secrets… Anything could just slip at any given moment…"

I gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Seth smirked, "Try me."

I growled, "Get your stuff and come on!"

Seth held out his hands, "First give me the keys."

I looked at him, "You don't trust me?!"

Seth rolled his eyes, "You had sex with our mortal enemy so you can understand why I don't."

I frowned and slapped the keys in his hand. I watched as he ran inside and then ran back out. He carried a huge suit case in his arms.

"Here," He said handing me the keys.

I took the keys and started the car up.

"So, where're we going?" Seth asked.

I thought for a moment, "New York."

Seth raised his eyes, "Can I ask why?"

"It's on the other side of the country." I said, "Besides, I could use a good pizza."

Seth looked at me in shook, "We're going to drive there?"

I shrugged, "You said you wanted to come."

Seth grumbled and folded his arms against chest.

I sighed and pulled out of the driving. My life in LaPush was over but my life in New York had only begun.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry. They're coming back to Washington. As I said before, Edward's going to be a huge part…so is Jacob… Remember when Jacob ran away in Eclipse? If you're thinking what I'm thinking then you have the right idea and if you're not… you'll just have to wait and see. I'll be waiting for your reviews:)-Jenny**


	5. Thoughts of the Unknown

**Thanks for the reviews people! So, I decided to do an Edward POV. Yay!! There will also be Jacob POVs, Seth POVs, and many other people's points of view for this story. So, please sit back and enjoy chapter five of Half Breed. **

Chapter five: Thoughts of the Unknown

_'Tis said of love that it sometimes goes, sometimes flies; runs with one, walks gravely with another; turns a third into ice, and sets a fourth in a flame: it wounds one, another it kills: like lightning it begins and ends in the same moment: it makes that fort yield at night which it besieged but in the morning; for there is no force able to resist it.  
-__Miguel De Cervantes_

Edward's POV:

I sat on Bella's bed and watched her as she studied over her science notes on the human body. I thought I knew everything about humans but now that I had Bella I was learning more and more every day.

"Isn't it amazing how on tiny cell can end up as a person?" Bella pondered.

Sperm, egg, zygote, embryo, fetus, infant, toddler, child, adolescent, adult, senior… the stages of the human life were amazing, so complex… It really made me think about how delicate my Bella's life was… Had I made the right decision about the incident with Leah? If I really did love Bella, which I believed I did, then why couldn't I control myself? I compared the situation to a kid at the candy bar store, you really want the Musketeers bar even though it isn't in stock but you cannot fight the urges to have something sweet so you settle for something that's a lower quality like a pack of skittles. Bella was my Musketeers bar and Leah was my pack of skittles.

"Edward? Edward? Is something wrong?" the sweet voice broke my trail of thought.

I sighed and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek, "Nothing love." I reassured her.

There was a knock on Bella's door. Charlie.

"Come in." Bella said.

Charlie opened the door and stepped in. His face was weary looking and his eyes were unfocused. My heart stopped when I saw one word in his mind. Leah.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

Charlie sighed, "Something has happened… Sue came home to find both Seth and Leah gone. She thought they might just be at the mall or something. After about an hour or so Sue grew worried and drove to the school only to find that Leah's car was still there. She looked around the grounds for an hour but they weren't there. That was six hours ago…"

Bella's eyes grew, "Could someone have kidnapped them?"

Charlie shook his head, "I really doubt it… Harry's pickup truck was gone so we have a hunch that they might have taken it… We have a search party out looking around LaPush and Forks. Edward, your family is also helping… Poor Sue, she just lost her husband and now both of her kids…"

Bella looked at me worriedly, "Edward, we really should go and help them. Leah's part of Jacob's…family, and… I just really think it's important that we help."

I nodded, "Right sure…"

I couldn't help but think that I might have had something to do with the sudden disappearances. I followed Bella outside and to my car. We drove around Forks for awhile and watched to see if any of the billion pickup trucks were the Clearwaters'. All I could think about was the wrong had caused for both Leah and I. I had a single quote floating around inside of my head. It made me really think.

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love.-Neil Gaiman." _

The quote had only been so true. I had done it to Bella once and I was starting to do it again. I had to stop this before I could make it any worse. I had to tell Bella the truth. The truth about what I did a week ago. The truth about how I went behind her back and made love to someone other than her.

I pulled into a deserted parking lot in the middle of nowhere. I inhaled deeply and turned to Bella.

"Bella…" I began, my voice a feeble whisper.

She turned to me. I saw fear and torment in her eyes, she was so upset about Seth and Leah and what I was about to tell her was going to make it worse.

"I have something to tell you…" I sighed.

"Okay…" Bella said.

"I…" I heard the heavy paws hitting the ground.

I looked out the window and saw a pack of wolves running towards the Volvo, Sam in the lead.

"Did you find anything?!" Bella asked franticly.

Sam let out a low whimper, meaning no.

I nodded, "They drove in a truck. It's going to be harder to pick up their scents."

The russet looked up at Bella and me, pain filled his eyes. I wondered if somewhere in that dog's heart he had feelings for Leah.

"We'll, find her Jacob." I promised.

The wolf hunched his shoulders and let out a low moan. It was haunting the way it echoed in my mind. It was filled with sorrow, pain, angry…

"Keep looking." I said, "I'm going to take Bella home and then I'll come back to help."

"No Edward! I want to stay!" Bella demanded.

I shook my head, "You need your rest." I turned back to the pack, "Keep looking, I'll join you shortly."

Sam barked once and the pack ran back into the woods. I turned the ignition and started to drive Bella home. Now was not the time to tell her my secret. It could wait for a little while longer.

The drive to Bella's house was quiet. Bella stared out the window, her lips pressed tightly to the glass, her breath left fog on the window. I desired to know what was going through her mind though at the same time, I was glad I couldn't read her mind.

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and let her out. She leaned against the window and touched my face.

"Call me if you find anything." She said.

I nodded, "I promise you'll be the first to know if I do."

Bella smiled weakly, "Thank you Edward. I don't deserve you."

No Bella, you don't deserve me.

Bella stroked my face, "I love you." She whispered.

I swallowed hard "I love you too…"

I watched Bella go into her house. I had to make sure she got in safely before I left. I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the road when I almost had a head on collision with a yellow Porsche.

I skidded to the side of the road and got out. Alice was already in front of me before I could react.

"Edward!" she breathed, "I-I saw something…"

I stared at her, "What?"

She started to circle me. Her head rested against the palm of her left hand, "Leah… uh, she was on I guess the ground…panting…her pupils were dilated and she was foaming…she kept mouthing the word water…convulsing or seizing… I-I think Jane had her or-or something!"

I froze. Could the Volturi have found out about what had happened?! Was that even possible?! Why would they want Leah anyway?! What the hell was going on?!

**Ooh… what's going to happen next?! I decided that a few vamps would become apparent in this story…um… They won't probably appear for awhile though… Sorry if this was a bit dull. I've been incredible stressed lately mostly because I left a thing of home-made silly putty on a desk at school (science camp… long story) anyway, I worried that it will melt everywhere… the floor is glass like and all but… I'm just a huge worrier; ask any of my profile friends… Any who, please review:) I'll update tomorrow. Keep up the good work of reviewing. I've laid off updating a few stories on my other account so I can work on this one.-George**


	6. Hell Sweet Hell

**Thanks for the reviews folks. Okay, there have been some questions about Alice seeing Leah and the Volturi. Don't worry, all will be explained in a matter of time. Let's just say the Cullens doubt what Alice say because she can't see wolves and that's why they don't find out about what's going to happen. For all you Jacob lover's out there, he's going to be a HUGE part in the story. And, maybe it wasn't Leah's fate Alice was seeing… maybe it was someone else's hm… Are you curious about the story… Are you curious about my real user name?! Any who… here comes chapter five or six… I guess it really depends if you count the intro:)**

Chapter five: Hell Sweet Hell

Leah's POV:

"So…tell me again about how you found this place." Seth asked as he lugged the two suitcases up the spiral stairs of the apartment complex.

"I saw an ad for it in the newspaper when we were in Illinois." I said pulling a key out of my pocket.

"You do realize it took us six days to get here." Seth grumbled. "Why couldn't we get plane tickets?"

"Well, Map Quest said it would take 43 hours and 14 minutes. Don't forget Seth, the six days included us resting time… besides, we didn't have the money for plane tickets." I said fumbling with the door knob.

I pushed open the door to reveal our small living space. The area was completely white, the carpet, ceiling, walls, everything. There was a small kitchen, a small bathroom, two bedrooms, and of course the living room.

"You didn't tell me we were going to live in a closet." Seth groaned.

"Don't complain, it costs $400 dollars a week and that's all that we can afford to lose." I said, "I'll get a job so we can afford to keep this place…" I mumbled looking around. It really was a horrid looking place.

Seth groaned again and collapsed on the couch, "I feel like rubber." He complained.

"Then take a nap. I have to go out and find a job." I said heading towards the door.

Seth sat up, "What?! We just got here! You're looking for a job now?! We just had the longest drive of our lives. You really should rest Leah. After all, you're pregnant."

"Do you want food on this table or not?" I growled. "I'm going to look for a job so that we don't have to worry about how or where we're going to eat and sleep. Now, I don't know what time I'll be back so you can take ten dollars for lunch…ONLY ten dollars. I'll call you when I get a job."

Seth sighed and leaned back against the couch, "Whatever makes you happy Leah…" he mumbled.

I left before Seth could say anything else. I was already hormonal enough; I did not need Seth helping me drive my anger level to the max.

Deciding to find a job was easy…finding a job was a hard part. And so began my long hours of searching.

I looked everywhere. I looked at the fast food places, at the newspaper stands, nobody seemed to need help.

After about seven hours of searching I needed a break. I took comfort in sitting on a bench. I sat there, deep in thought. I wondered how my mother was handling things without Seth and I there. I wondered what this baby inside of me.

"You know it isn't safe to travel alone in these parts." A childish voice said.

I nearly jumped. I hadn't realized someone had sat beside me. I turned to see a small figure with pale brown hair cut to the ears, pale skin, and wide violet eyes and big lips.

"There's no need to be frightened dear, I won't hurt you." The small figure said. Her voice had a thick accent, Italian maybe.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I mumbled, "I guess I'm out of it. I haven't had much rest lately…"

The figure smiled and stuck out her hand, "Jane." She said.

I took her hand. It was so cold and something about her smell… it was sickening sweet…

"Leah." I said. "You know you look a little young to be out here by yourself too…"

Jane chuckled, "I'm much older than I look…"

I nodded, "Are your eyes really violet?"

Jane smiled, "Contacts work like a charm. I use them a lot when I'm at work."

Work… Maybe this Jane chick had an opening that I could fill.

"Um…I know that we just met and all but… you see, my brother and I are short on cash and…" Jane held up a slim hand.

"You need a job. I think maybe I can help… I work at a little clothing store… it's kind of like Macy's… I've kinda run low on help… You're welcome to come and work there if you'd like… Here." Jane handed me a card. "Call me when you get home… or you could always show up…"

I took the card and glanced at it, _Fresco Sangue_… did that mean new styles in French or something?!

I nodded, "Thanks…" I mumbled.

Jane nodded, "You're more than welcome… you do not know how much it brings me to finally meet you."

Weird… What did she mean by that?

"Uh… I really must go…" I said standing up.

Jane smiled and nodded, "Right right, I forgot that your kind must rest…"

My kind?! Was she being raciest or did I miss understand a little inside joke?

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow… thanks for the job. It was a pleasure meeting you." I said.

Jane grinned, "Oh no Leah, the pleasure was all mine."

I turned away from the odd woman and started to walk back to the apartment. Strange… it was almost like she knew a lot about me but I knew nothing about her…

Normal POV:

Jane watched as the young werewolf disappeared down the street. Once she was sure that she was gone she ripped out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Jane dear, did you find her yet?" a voice asked.

Jane grinned, "I did."

A chuckled echoed on the other line, "When do you plan to bring her in?"

Jane smiled, "All in good time."

The other line let a displeased sigh, "We don't have much time Jane. Who knows how long that child will be inside of her."

Jane exhaled, "I know but I'm not sure if the father knows about the half breed… I don't want to risk a war with the rest of the clans."

The other line sighed again, "You just want to have a bit of fun don't you Jane?"

Jane chuckled, "Indeed I do. I haven't had this much fun in a long time…"

"Don't let me down Jane…" the other line said.

Jane's smile broadened, "Don't worry Aro. I'll bring the werewolf in so we can finish both her and her child off. Just give me a little bit more time."

With that Jane closed the phone and the smile seemed to stretch of her thin face. Leah had fallen right into her trap. It was just like stealing candy from a baby…

**Oh no! Leah's in trouble. I hope you enjoyed. Does anyone know what Fresco Sangue means?! Look it up, you might have to separate the words. Please review! I promise everything is going to become more exciting once Jacob is involved and the real excitement begins when Leah finds out who Jane really is… let's just say Seth, Jacob, and Leah learn the hard way about Volturi. I'll try to update tomorrow.-Jenny **


	7. A Special Diet

**Sorry guys, the internet was acting up last couple of nights and it wouldn't let me go anywhere including fanfiction so I couldn't update. (Dumb VZ Access card!!) Thanks for the reviews folks! Okay, so, technically, the main characters of this story are Leah, Edward, Jacob, and Seth… **_**VERY IMPORTANT: **_**Okay, so, I need a bit of help. Please go to my profile page and vote on the last name for the baby… I'm really not sure what name I should give him/her…(I already know what the sex of the baby will be and the name but I'm not spilling the beans until it's born.) Okay, here's chapter six.-Jenny/George **

Chapter six: A Special Diet

Leah's POV:

Seth watched me curiously as I dug into my tenth plate of macaroni and cheese.

"Um… Don't get me wrong but don't you think ten boxes is a little too much?" Seth asked.

I glared at him, "I'm eating for two." I said stuffing my mouth with another spoonful of macaroni.

Seth nodded, "So, about this new job… when do you begin?"

I frowned, "I told you, tomorrow…"

"Is the person who gave you the offer nice?" Seth asked.

I shrugged, "She's…different…but, hey, she said she could really use my help."

Seth chuckled, "Wow, she must be really desperate!"

Without any warning what so every I phased into my wolf form. The table flipped on its side, spilling the pasta everywhere.

"Leah! Leah! Please! Calm down! Look I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Seth said backing up as I crouched down readying myself to pounce on Seth.

Seth scooped up the pot and the spoon and stated to bang them together, "BACK! BACK!" he demanded clashing the pot and spoon together as I crept towards him.

I leaped, knocking Seth hard against the wall. Dry wall powder sprinkled on us as I cowered over Seth. I felt his heartbeat through my paws as I gazed into his frightened eyes. It was the same look he had when he was three when I had left him alone in the pitch black basement for five minutes.

I felt my body sway and I backed off of Seth, quivering and trembling I cringed into a dark corner.

"Leah?! You okay?!" Seth asked getting up.

He started to walk towards me but I snarled and snapped at him.

"STAY AWAY!" I half yelled half barked.

Seth took one step back. "What happened?!"

I had completely phased back into my human form, "I-I don't know… I-I can usually control myself but…"

Seth took two steps closer. A low snarl escaped from my chest and he quickly backed up.

"Was it hormones?" Seth asked.

I shook my head, "I-I don't know…I-I just need to be left alone…"

Seth nodded, "Okay, I'll just go to my room…"

I curled up into a ball I just lay there in the corner. I could've killed Seth… I had to be more careful… Could the baby have something to do with my sudden outburst? A power involved maybe? What would this child look like? A vampire, a werewolf, both? What would it be capable of? Would it be a danger to me when it really started to grow? These questions swirled around in my brain as I lay there, huddled, my knees pressed to my chest. I closed my eyes, wishing that I was just in a really bad nightmare…

"Leah…Leah…Leah, wake up…" I heard somewhere in the distance.

I groaned, "Leave me alone…"

"Leah… Leah… Leah, c'mon, it's seven o'clock…" the voice sounded very close.

I forced my eyes opened to see Seth standing over me with the phone in his hand. I looked around me to see a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. I must've fallen asleep down there and Seth thought I looked cold…

"It's someone named Jane… she really needs to talk to you." Seth said.

I took the phone from Seth, "Jane…" I mumbled, "Is something wrong…"

I heard a childish giggle from the other line, "Oh no, everything's perfectly fine…I was just wondering if you'd like to come and have breakfast with me."

Strange… We'd just met yesterday and now she wanted to have breakfast with me…

"Okay, where should I meet you?" I asked standing up.

"There's a Silver Diner on the corner of Main… let's meet there." Jane said.

"Sure…um, I'll meet you there in ten. I'll see you there." With that I hung up the phone.

"You're having breakfast with her?!" Seth asked alarmed.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I said pulling on some clothes.

"Well, I mean, you both just met and…you don't think she's crushing on you… what if Jane's a lesbian! Quick, you have to tell her you don't feel the same way about her… Wait don't, she might fire you, just go on with it for a little while…"

I slapped Seth's arm, "She's not gay Seth. She's just a very social person…that's all."

Seth shrugged, "Okay, sure, Leah…whatever…have fun with Jen…Jean…Jae…"

"Jane." I corrected.

"Yeah her…I'll just be here all by my lonesome… I'm sure the TV will bring me some comfort, it always has… Sometimes, I think about imprinting on the TV…"

I glared at Seth, "Okay…I'm going to go now…"

Seth waved me a feeble attempt of a goodbye as I was walking out the door.

I wondered if Seth was right about Jane. Could she really be hitting on me? Ah, who am I kidding?! Seth was the same kid who thought aliens had landed in La Push on New Year's Eve of 1999. He didn't know anything.

I walked down the crowded streets of New York. My walk lasted about ten minutes after I had successfully came upon the Silver Diner.

"Leah!" Jane waved to me when I walked through the door.

I walked over to her table and sat down. Jane wasn't alone. There were three other people with her.

"Leah, I'd like to introduce you to Heidi, Chelsea, and Alec." Jane said pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you. Do you also work for Jane?" I asked.

"You could say that." Chelsea said smiling at Jane.

A waitress walked over to our table, "Can I get ya'll something to eat?"

Jane smiled, "Just for her." Jane said pointing at me.

I looked around the table at the four pale faces, "You guys aren't getting anything?"

Alec smiled, "We're on a… special diet…"

His tone made my neck hairs stand up.

I looked at the waitress, "I'll just have orange juice and a bagel please." I usually would have gotten more with Seth there but I didn't know these people and I didn't want them to think I was some kind of freak.

The waitress smiled, "Sure thing sweetie." She collected our menus and went away.

"So Leah, tell us a bit about yourself." Heidi smiled.

"Well…um…I came here to NYC with my brother Seth…" I began.

Jane's smiled disappeared, "So…you're not alone?"

I nodded, "Yea… um… it's a long story…"

Alec looked over at Jane, "Tell us, we have time."

I sighed. They didn't know me so I guess it wouldn't hurt, "I-I had an affair with this guy named Edward and…I sorta became pregnant…"

Chelsea inhaled, "Does the father know?"

I shook my head, "No, only Seth knows. That's why we ran away… It-it's kinda complicated but Edward's family and my family don't really get along and if it got out that I was pregnant with his child…"

"Then there'd be a problem. We get it." Jane's smile had returned. "Don't worry Leah; we're very good at keeping secrets… Do you have any idea when the child is due?"

I shrugged, "In a few months I guess… I failed health class at school so I shouldn't be the one to be asked."

Alec nodded, "I see… have you been to a doctor or anything?"

I shook my head, "As I said before… it's complicated…"

The waitress walked over and placed my OJ and bagel in front of me before going off to help a disgruntled customer.

"So… have you experienced any odd pains or emotions?" Heidi asked.

Why were they so interested in the baby?

"Not really… the occasional morning sickness…" I mumbled biting into my bagel.

"How far along are you?" inquired Chelsea.

I swallowed hard. I had been doing a bit of thinking about that… It seemed by pregnancy was twice as fast as a normal pregnancy… so… I had been pregnant for about two weeks which, I guess, would make me four weeks pregnant realistically…

"A month…" I mumbled.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Ah… I see…" he then turned to Jane and whispered something that was inaudible to hear. Jane nodded in agreement and turned to me smiling.

"Uh Leah… Could you start work tomorrow? We have some…business to discuss with our boss…" Jane said.

I let out a distressed sigh, "It's about me isn't?! Look, if you can't hire me I understand. I saw something about why pregnant women aren't hired on CNN…"

Jane chuckled and shook her head, "No no Leah, it's not like that at all... You are definitely coming to work for us pregnant or not. We have to go over…store plans with our boss Aro…"

"Oh…good…" I let out a sigh of relief.

The waitress walked over and was about to hand me my check when Jane took it, "Breakfast's on me Leah."

I smiled for the first time in a long time, "Thank you…"

"Yea, well, what're friends for?" Jane said scribbling the amount due on a check.

My eyes rose, "You consider me a-a friend?"

Jane smiled, "What else would I consider you?"

I thought for a minute as many names pooped into my mind, "Never mind…"

Jane, Heidi, Alec, and Chelsea stood up at the same time.

"So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Leah?" Alec asked.

I nodded, "I guess so."

Jane smiled, "Well, goodbye Leah."

"Bye…" I whispered.

I watched as the four people left. I guess they weren't so bad after all. I vexed myself for even thinking about Seth's idea as true for a second. I had finally found a friend on this cruel earth who was kind to me and I wasn't about to throw her away just because of some stupid theory of my brother's.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, Jacob appears in a few chapters. Please read and review. I'll try to update soon. I'm limited on the computer until I finish reading two books for school (reading 50 pages=30 minutes on the computer)-Jenny. DON'T FORGET TO VISIT THE POLL!!!! **


	8. Losing It All

**Ello folkies!!! Thanks for the reviews:) Okay, I'm currently very loopy because I'm about to get surgery and they have me on this weird medicine… Anyway, this might be a last chapter for a little while because I'm going to have to recover and rest. Sorry:(-Jenny**

Chapter seven: Losing It All

Leah's POV:

Month three…month three of this hell…

It was like I had a really really bad cold. Everything smelled the same, boring and plain. My muscles ached every time I phased. My normal temperature dropped down from 109 to 99 degrees. My three month stomach looked six months… Being pregnant was no fun… Especially now that baby Frankenstein had awoken and was getting rowdy inside of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You came home late last night." Seth said as he sipped his coffee.

"I was helping Jane restock the store… Chelsea, Heidi, and Alec were suppose to help but…they had to go get dinner…I wonder why they didn't invite Jane and me?" I mumbled sitting down beside Seth.

"How're you feeling anyway?" Seth asked, looking down at my growing stomach.

"Weak." I admitted. "Being pregnant wasn't what I'd thought it would be…"

Seth shrugged, "Well what'd you expect? Butterflies and lollipops?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not funny Seth. You should be more concerned…"

Seth raised his eyebrows, "About…"

I inhaled, "About what are we going to do when I go into labor."

Seth raised his eyebrows, "You mean that thing is going to come out of you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Seth, it's going to stay in me forever…yes Seth, it's going to have to come out."

Seth scrunched his forehead, "Where're you going to give birth?"

I sighed, resting my hands on my large stomach, "Here I guess. We can make the bathroom a makeshift delivery room."

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Seth asked.

I shook my head, "I mean I've considered a few but I don't know the sex yet so no."

Seth frowned, "You should start considering…how about Cecere for a girl or Wendell for a boy?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…for a girl I kinda made up a first name…Amaula…it's a combination of Amy and Paula…for a boy…I do like Wendell…but I still don't have middle names… give me a list of baby girl and boy names and I'll pick to for each sex."

Seth inhaled, "Cecere, Desiree, Temperance, Coleen, Mona, Dee Dee, Sailaysa, Pamela, Amora, Genevieve, Lydia, Molly, Rimma, Dora, Abigail, Violet…and that's it for my girl names. For boys… Isaac, Adam, Aaron, Jack, Henry, Owen, Grant, Gabriel, Nicolas, Zachary, Myron…that's it." Seth leaned back and sighed.

"Um…I like Desiree AND Cecere…for a boy…Gabriel…" I said thoughtfully, "I'm guessing it's a boy and not a girl. I just have a gut feeling about it…"

Seth chuckled, "No, I bet I'm getting a niece. You just watch."

I shook my head, "It's going to be a Wendell Gabriel…Wenny…" I touched my stomach lightly. Suddenly I felt a hard kick against my kidney. Gasping I grabbed my side and the edge of the table.

Seth jumped up and squatted beside me. His put his hand over top of mine, "You okay?!" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yea." I panted. "Fine…"

"Maybe Wenny didn't like the name." Seth said calmly.

I nodded weakly, "Yea…maybe…"

Seth helped me up and into a chair.

"Stay there. I'll get you a glass of water." Seth said heading for the kitchen.

I exhaled and closed my eyes nothing was going my way. My mind started to drift to a conversation I had had with Jane ate last night.

_I watched as Jane lifted four boxes up into the air and placed them on a high shelf with ease._

"_Are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked._

_Jane shook her head, "I can't risk you hurting yourself or the baby…"_

_I sighed, "I don't know what to do Jane."_

_Jane looked at me confused, "Whatever do you mean Leah?"_

_I sighed, "I mean what am I going to do about this baby? I can't put it up for adoption!"_

_Jane looked at me and I knew I had made a mistake. I had to fix it quick._

"_What I meant was, I can't part with my child." I said quickly._

_Jane nodded, "Ah… well, many people younger than you have cared for children. I'm sure you will be okay. Besides, I'm going to be there with you."A sparkle burst in Jane's eye almost if she was hiding something._

_I smiled, "Thanks Jane."_

_Jane smiled, "No Leah, thank you."_

My thought trail was broke when there was a knock at the door. I pulled myself up and walked over to the door. I twisted the knob and the door creaked open.

Standing there was someone who I hadn't seen in a while. His hair hung grease down his shoulders, his eyes looked really tired as if he hadn't slept in days, dirt covered his muscular arms, his clothes were all ripped up, he looked horrible.

"Jacob?!" I gasped.

Jacob looked at me weakly, "Leah." He whispered before collapsing from exhaustion.

**Oh no! Cliffy!! Okay, I'm not sure about the baby but if I were to make it a girl do you like Desiree or Cecere better? Please please tell me!!! Review to make me recover quicker:)-Jenny**


	9. Let the Doggy Sleep

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the wait, I have recovered from my surgery and am ready to write! Enjoy:)**

Chapter eight: Let the Doggy Sleep

Leah's POV:

I stood over the unconscious body of Jacob. Many thoughts were running through my mind but the most important thing my mind was telling me was to get Jacob up. I squatted down:

"Jacob! Jacob! Wake up!" I chanted.

Seth walked into the room and gasped, "Jacob's…here?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well?! Don't just stand there! Get me some water! We can't just leave him laying here in the door way! The neighbors will think we killed him or something!"

Seth nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Jacob! Jacob! Wake up! You need to move! C'mon! Get up!" I growled but still no reponse came from Jacob.

"Maybe we can pick him up!" Seth yelled from the kitchen.

I frowned, "Would you like to do the honors?! Because I'm already carrying something inside of me, I'd rather not be carrying something on the outside too."

Seth ran out of the kitchen with a bucket of water, "Here's the water-oops!" he tripped on the carpet and the bucket flew through the air, getting water all over both Jacob and me. Still, no response.

"Maybe he's dead!" Seth whispered.

"Don't you see him breathing?!" I snapped, being wet had really upset me, "JACOB! GET THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" I took my hand and slapped it hard across Jacob's cheek.

Jacob groaned, "Oh Ow…geez…" he mumbled.

I watched as he's eyes flutter open, "Leah?" he mumbled. He strained his neck and squinted his eyes, "What's going on with your stomach?"

"Oh, I'm pregnant." I said in a nasty tone.

"Pregnant? Well…that's nice…" his voice trailed back off and he's head hit the floor again.

I stared at Jacob for a minute when suddenly his eyes shoot open.

"WHAT?!" he yelled scrambling to his feet-his sudden movement knocked me on my butt.

"WHAT'D YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?! IS THAT WHY YOU BOTH CAME HERE?!" his eyes flashed to Seth, "DUDE, I KNEW YOU WERE DESPRATE BUT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR SISTER?!"

"JACOB! THE BABY ISN'T SETH'S!' I yelled over Jacob's ranting.

"THEN WHO'S IS IT?! SAM? I KNEW HE STILL HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Jacob yelled.

"IT ISN'T SAM'S EITHER!" I yelled.

"THEN WHO?! QUIL? JARED?! PAUL?! EMBRY?! WHO THEN LEAH?! WHO!" Jacob's voice shook and for once in my life I was a little bit frightened.

"EDWARD!" I finally yelled.

Everything was silent. Then Jacob's whole body began to tremble. His breathing became very fast.

"Edward?! Edward Cullen?!" he said in a low whisper, "YOU GOT KNOCKED UP BY A-A BLOODSUCKER?!" he yelled.

"Jacob, I swear to God if you phase…" I began to threaten.

"LEAH! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW-" Jacob stopped and a smile crept onto his face. I knew what exactly what he was thinking.

"Jacob, if you tell Bella I'll…I'll…" I watched Jacob's smile fad and he collapsed on the couch.

He sighed, "Calm down. I'm not going to tell Bella. I was, but I'd-I'd never hurt her like that… I know Edward and he must have had a reason why he did it with you… I love Bella and I would NEVER want to hurt her." His voice was filled with remorse.

I looked at Jacob closely, trying to tell if he was faking or not. I sighed and sat down beside Jacob.

"How'd you find us?" I asked changing the subject.

Jacob chuckled, "After Edward and Bella decided to tie the knot I left." Jacob smiled slightly, "I-I remembered that one time my father asked you, Seth, and me where'd we'd most likely live in the world and I said La Push, Seth said Australia…" Jacob then looked right into my eyes, "and you said New York…"

I looked at Jacob, "You remembered that?"

Jacob nodded, "Yea, so… I decided to start there." Jacob laughed weakly, "I must've run for three days straight…. Finally I was able to pick up your scent and I found my way into this motel thing, I asked around, and well, here I am in your room."

I looked at Jacob, "How's my mom?"

Jacob sighed, "Billy's taking care of her."

I nodded, "So… Bella and Edward…"

Jacob nodded slowly, "Yea…"

I frowned, "Jacob, I'm sorry…"

Jacob sighed, "Yea, well, it can't be helped."

Seth, who hadn't spoken up, finally did, "So…how long are you planning to stay?"

Jacob shrugged, "I dunno… am I welcome?"

Before I could speak up, Seth grinned and said, "Of course you are Jacob!"

Jacob looked at me, "Am I Leah?"

I inhaled, "Yea…"

Jacob smiled slightly, "Wow, I actually thought that you'd say no."

"Well, I guess you're wrong." I said.

Jacob nodded, "I guess so."

I watched as Jacob let out a big, long yawn. His eye lids began to droop and within seconds he was fast asleep. As I sat there, watching him, I wondered what he really thought about me at the moment. I wondered how much he really hated Edward. Times like this made me really regret being born.

I felt a kick on the left side of my stomach. I placed a hand over the spot and sighed:

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" I whispered.

I felt another slight kick.

"I know, I know, it's not your fault, it's mine." I mumbled.

I felt nothing.

"Look kid, I'm not mad." I murmured. "It's just…well…you picked the wrong person to be your mother."

I felt two very strong kicks.

"Do you beg to differ?!" I asked, surprised.

"Leah? Who the hell are you talking to?" Seth asked.

I looked at him, "Nobody." I sighed.

I felt a very hard kick against my kidney.

"You, stop it." I mumbled.

"What?" Seth asked. "Me? What'd I do?!"

"Not you, the baby." I said frowning down at my stomach.

Seth chuckled, "The baby can't hear you or understand you Leah."

I frowned, "Believe what you want Seth."

Seth shrugged and went off towards the kitchen. I turned my attention back to my stomach.

"Can you understand me?" I asked.

I felt a hard kick.

I smiled slightly, "I thought so."

**The baby will not age as fast as Renesmee or be anything really like her. Now since Jacob is here some exciting things with the Volturi are going to start to happen because Leah is very pregnant, bad things. Don't worry, Edward will be appearing soon. Just wait like IDK more than a few chapters…Anyway please review:) My parents anniversary is tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but I'll try:)**


End file.
